Chakkamin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Punpun. Personal Appearance Chakkamin resembles a red fire-lighter with a yellow face, yellow and blue features and yellow markings. He also has a yellow tube-like blaster on his forehead which shoots out fire. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Chakkamin As a Bugmin, his teeth are most often shown. Personality Chakkamin has a 'bad boy' personality. When Chakkamin makes a noise, he says 'Hee-hee-hee' or 'Fire' with a crazy man's high-pinched tone of voice. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners) * Freezemin (best friend) * Plugmin (teammate) * Hanshamin (opponent in episode 24) Abilities Chakkamin's Kamiwaza ability is to cast fire for certain moments like lighting candles and starting campfires. As a Bugmin, he can shoot fire to attack anyone. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Chakkamin's first camero appearance as a Bugmin is in the beginning of episode 1. Chakkamin makes his major role debut as a Bugmin in episode 5 when he was encountered by Yuto and Wanda. Later, Yuto encountered Bug-Chakkamin again whilst setting up a barbeque for Shuu's parents. Yuto and the Promins he's with so far tried confronting Bug-Chakkamin using Jaguchimin until Wanda comes into Yuto's rescue and recommends Freezemin. At last, Bug-Chakkamin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Chakkamin was one of the Promins that were kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin in episode 9. In episode 10, Chakkamin was rebugged and later, he freed Bug-Jishomin from Gauzemin's bonds. Bug-Chakkamin was then recaptured and debugged by Yuto who also recaptured and debugged Bug-Liftmin. Chakkamin was in for some special training in episode 12. In episode 17, Chakkamin was summoned by Yuto in order to deal with Bug-Magnemin. Chakkamin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. Along with Turbomin, Freezemin and Jaguchimin in episode 22, Chakkamin had to fight Jetmin. In episode 24, Chakkamin tried to attack Boatmin but Hanshamin appears and deflects Chakkamin's firey attacks. In episode 25, Chakkamin was fused with Turbomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Chabomin (Chakkamin + Turbomin) in order to help Yuto chase down Bug-Brushmin, Bug-Mejamin, Bug-Showamin, Bug-Drymin and Bug-Spicemin. Chakkamin makes a cameo appearance in episode 31. In episode 39, Chakkamin gave Wanda a boost during the race. In episode 43, Chakkamin was one of the Promins, along with Hanshamin, Cafemin, Dorirumin, Stopmin and Yajiromin, who were trying to stop Bug-Katasumin. However, he was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin and then rebugged by Bug Bites. Bug-Chakkamin was once again recaptured and debugged by Yuto with help from Jaguchimin and Freezemin. In episode 44, Chakkamin was fused with Dancemin throughout Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker to become Chacemin (Chakkamin + Dancemin) in order to catch and confront Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin who were rebugged by the Bug Bites. In episode 46, Chakkamin was summoned by Mirai. He teamed up with Plugmin in order to fight Don Bugdez's monsterous form. Chakkamin made a cameo appearance in episode 47. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Chakkamin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 02 when Wanda encounted him. Later, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin with help from Freezemin and Jaguchimin whilst resucing Shuu and his parents and Mirai from a wildfire during a barbeque. Chakkamin was kidnappad by Bug-Liftmin and rebugged by the Bug Bites in chapter 03. Bug-Chakkamin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. In chapter 07, was summoned by Yuto in order to attack Deodomin with his firey shots. Then, along with Jaguchimin, Freezemin and Turbomin, Chakkamin had to battle Hanshamin, who was summoned by Masato until the bad stench approaches. In chapter 08, Chakkamin fused with Turbomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker by Yuto to become Chabomin. Along with Jaguchimin in chapter 10, Chakkamin was summoned by Yuto in order to create a mist that blocks out Masato and Mighty's view. In chapter 11, Chakkamin, along with Tsukkomin, was summoned by Yuto in order to get Masato and Mighty to shut up. In chapter 12, along with the rest of the Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, Chakkamin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Chakkamin is well known for spewing fire. * Chakkamin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 25. * Chakkamin is the second Promin to be encountered as a Bugmin outside of Kirakira First Street. Bug-Chakkamin was encountered at an unnamed avenue which Yuto and Wanda got attacked in. * Chakkamin is the second Promin to be captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto outside of Kirakira First Street. Bug-Chakkamin was captured and debugged by Yuto on the riverside where his friend Shuu and his parents are having their barbecue on. Resemblances * Chakkamin resembles a fire-lighter. Notes * In the 3DS game Kamiwaza Wanda: Kirakira Ichibangai Kikiippatsu, Chakkamin's attribute is Shirishiri. Gallery Chakkamin Capture.PNG Railmin and Promin-Coster.PNG Promin Dream Team!.PNG Screenshot Showing Jaguchimin And Chakkamin Giving Turbomin A Bath.jpg Screenshot Showing The Promins In The Snow.jpg Chakkamin and Dancemin celebrates with Wanda-ho Wanda.PNG Chakkamin eye catch.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Eishamin with screening civil wars Chakkamin and Kagimin.PNG Screencap Of Hasamin And Her Music-Band.jpg Screenshot Showing Burgemin Having His Hat Eaten By Chakkamin, Turbomin And Hasamin.jpg Chakkamin firing to burn firewood.PNG Chakkamin with yakiniku.PNG Chakkamin with yakisoba.PNG Chakkamin with grilled corn.PNG Hologram Of Chakkamin.jpg Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Chakkamin Before He Sneezed.jpg Screenshot Showing Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Blaming Turbomin And Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Chakkamin And Their Fusion.JPG Screenshot Showing Turbomin Blowing Out The Candles Before Chakkamin.jpg Links * Chakkamin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Punpun Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series